Sampling tools such as “sampling thieves” are commonly used to sample granular materials and the like, and also liquids such as oils. Sometimes materials being sampled are potentially hazardous to human beings or to the environment. Typically, following sampling of a solid or liquid, the sample is transferred (usually manually) to a sample container, in which it is kept during transfer/transport to the location where it is analysed. Such transfer (from the sampling thief) can be time consuming, especially when stringent safety precautions need to be taken. Also, sometimes during such transfer the sample can become contaminated, or can contaminate the environment. Such transfer can also result in changes in the average sample composition (sample error); for example, retention (after sample transfer), of fine particles on the sampling pod inner surface, where a solid material is being sampled and the composition varies with particle size.
Sample thieves typically comprise a sample rod/tube configured to accommodate one or more open-topped sample pods and means of entirely enclosing the sample pod within the rod/tube; typically using a moveable outer sleeve, that in use surrounds the main body of the rod and also any sample pods held within. In use, following transfer of the sampled material (see above), the pods are typically cleaned and re-used.